Ataru Moroboshi
Summary Ataru Moroboshi (諸星あたる) is a 17-year-old student at Tomobiki High School, Class 2-4. He chases after and tries to grope every woman no matter what the situation, except his "wife", Lum. However, it is revealed on several occasions that she is the only one he actually loves. Despite this, he typically treats her like a nuisance and constantly disobeys her. When faced with the prospect of losing Lum, Ataru goes all-out to try to prevent it from happening, even at the expense of his own health. Near the end of the series, in the story introducing Inaba, he decides to protect the future where he and Lum get married after he sees how happy she is in this future. In Ataru's own ideal future, he had a harem containing every prominent female in the cast, but he decided to abandon it after he learned that Lum would not be with him, further signifying the love he has for her. But once the danger has passed, he goes back to his girl hunts as though nothing happened. Even so, the fact that he sacrifices himself to rescue Lum is enough to prove he truly cares. Also when she leaves for an extended period of time, he becomes very depressed and lonely in her absences. Born in April (4, an unlucky number in Japanese culture) on Friday the 13th, Butsumetsu, and the same day as a major earthquake, Cherry has referred to him as a carrier of bad luck rarely seen in this society. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown Name: Ataru Moroboshi Origin: Urusei Yatsura Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shows immunity to all possible ways of exposure, Martial Arts (Can catch a blade with his bare hands, Easily stopped an attack from Ryuunosuke, who is an expert martial artist), Summoning (Can summon demons), Soul Manipulation (Demonstrated the ability to take the soul from the body of a demon), Indomitable Will, Toon Force (Able to pull a giant hammer out of nowhere), Breaking the Fourth Wall (In the dialogue with a friend, he advised him to reread the old chapters), Duplication via Clone Gun, Plot Manipulation (During a conversation with Mujaki, he refused to be part of his plot), Shapeshifting (Can change shape with the help of Lum's drugs), Fate Manipulation (After being disappointed in his own future, he single-handedly destroyed the door leading to it), Time Travel via Lum's device, Multiple Personalities via Cherry's drug, Astral Projection with various tools, Extrasensory Perception (Able to communicate and interact with spirits and ghosts), Dream Manipulation (Created a dream, making all the girls part of his harem in the process, and Mendo as his personal servant), Can perform interdimensional travel with a Destiny Production Management Bureau's outfit, Life Manipulation via Lum’s device, Limited Probability Manipulation (He is the unluckiest man on the planet, so the possibility of another emergency in his presence is usually equal to 100%), Gender Switching (Can change gender through Tengu's device and later via touch, after he obtained this ability from the Blue Bird) Attack Potency: Wall level (When chained to a wall, he managed to tear it down entirely) | Unknown Speed: At least Subsonic with at least High Hypersonic+ combat speed (Can dodge lightning from Lum) | Unknown (Able to easily keep up with Mujaki, who can casually instantly travel between various dimensions) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to lift a large boulder with his bare hands) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can shoot down an Apache, with a simple hammer throw) | Unknown Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Survived a joint attack from Mendo's air force and alien space ships) | Unknown (It seems that in the dream world his only limitation is his imagination) Stamina: Very high | Unknown Range: Standard melee range for attacks, Interdimensional for teleportation Standard Equipment: A notepad with phone numbers | Unknown Intelligence: Average in general, but somehow able to outsmart Lum Weaknesses: His lecherous nature, often leads to problems Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Toon Force:' Being able to do incredible things just because the author wants him to do it in the story. *'Weapon Mastery:' He can catch a blade with his bare hands and can defeat a judo trainer with one throw. *'Superhuman speed:' Shown to have very good stamina as well as running speed when he chased Asuka. *'Superhuman strength:' He is one of the special students that need to be chained with an iron ball in order to make it a fair competition in a school event, otherwise the performance will far exceed his classmates. *'Indomitable will:' He is very lecherous with an idiotic personality, and whenever he sees or hears a pretty girl he immediately asks for their address and telephone number, but never succeeds, with rare exceptions. *'Intelligence:' Despite how stupid he seems, Ataru is often capable of outsmarting Lum with minimal effort. *'Invulnerability:' At times he appears to have the life force of a cockroach and the rejuvenation powers of a lizard, possesses furious tenacity when trying to achieve something that he wants, regardless of obstacles. Key: Real world | Dream world Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Urusei Yatsura Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fate Users Category:Game Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Humans Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Life Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Seduction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Willpower Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9